


For 0809m

by emrys90



Series: Gif Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceased!Claudia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Danielle, Kid!Danny, Kid!Heather, Kid!Isaac, Kid!Jackson, Kid!Matt, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles, M/M, Pre-Teen!Derek, Smart Kid!Stiles, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher!Harris, Teacher!Jennifer, kid!Cora, kid!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is my birthday gift to a very great friend and a great writer, to me anyways. Hope your Birthday was awesome. So here we GO!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0809m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0809m/gifts).



> Okay so this is my birthday gift to a very great friend and a great writer, to me anyways. Hope your Birthday was awesome. So here we GO!

"Class we have a new student he is from North Beacon Elementary. His name is G-"

"NO DONT CALL ME THAT! DAD STOP HER!" A little boy yelled as he rushed into the room pointing at the teatch.

"I'm sorry he really doesn't like his first name. Call him Stiles." An older man came in addressing the teacher. "Stiles settle down would you?"

"But...but...fine but call me Stiles." The little boy said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. He had on light blue jeans with a white shirt and a small red hoodie. His shoes matched his hoodie and had little dogs running at the bottom.

"Well Stiles take a seat next to Scott, Mr. McCall raise your hand." The teacher said.

Stiles looked around till he saw a little mexican kid raise his hand. Stiles grabbed his Yoda backpack and walked to the kid. Before he got to him a blond boy stuck his foot out and tripped him. Stiles came crashing to the ground.

"Owie." Stiles said rubbing his nose. He got up and noticed everyone was laughing at him except for the one called Scott, another mexican looking boy and a girl with olive skin color with long black hair.

Stiles started to shake and clinch his fist. The teacher said the boys name with a clipped tone, "Jackson Whittemore go to the corner."

"But Mrs. Blake it's not my fault he is a klutz." Jackson said pointing at Stiles.

Stiles was always a do-er before a thinker and chomped down on Jackson's finger. The boy yelped and tried to pull away. He ended up falling on top of Stiles and started slapping him while crying. Stiles took each slap and put more pressure on his bite.

Next thing they knew Jackson was being tugged off of Stiles and Stiles' dad was yelling at him to let Jackson go. Stiles did and that's when he realized his mouth tasted all coppery. He saw blood dripping off of Jackson's finger.

"Mr. Stilinski-" Mrs. Blake started.

"Yeah." The Sheriff said while Stiles yelled, "HE STARTED IT!"

"I don't care who started in you in the corner and Jackson we're going to the nurses." Mrs. Blake said.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and pouted while walking to a corner. Once he got their he saw a white coned hat on a small stool. Mrs. Blake went over and placed it on his head. "Now don't take it off. Mr. Harris will be in shortly. Class you know the rules."

Once Mrs. Blake left Stiles turned around. What he wasn't expecting was his dad to be standing there with his camera ready as he snapped a shot. Stiles felt his eyes start to prickle.

"Hey don't worry okay things will get better soon." The Sheriff said.

"I don't like it here. Can we please move back home? I miss Heather and Danielle. I-I know mamma left but...but...I HATE IT HERE!" Stiles yelled stomping his foot and making the white cone hat fall off.

"Okay we can go to the Sheriff Station and you can read with Tara. Let me get your homework okay buddy." The Sheriff said as Stiles nodded his head.

After the Sheriff left Stiles went to pick up his backpack. The boy named Scott was standing with Stiles' backpack in his hand. "Who is this? Is he a Looney Toon?" Scott asked.

"No silly he is Yoda." Stiles said.

"From Star Wars he is." Said a boy with curly gold hair.

"You know him?!" Stiles asked the boy. The boy just nodded.

Just then a man who was thin and dressed in a suite walked in. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He looked at the kids and glared, "Settle down you headaches. Now who can tell me who bit young Whittemore?"

Everyone pointed at Stiles. Stiles shrank back from the man as he glared at him. He was about to say something when the Sheriff walked back in with Mrs. Black. "Thank you Mr. Harris."

Mr. Harris nodded his head and walked out. After a few minutes Stiles ran to his dad wrapped his arms around his legs. The Sheriff pulls him away and kneeled down to get eye level with Stiles. "Sory bud but you are going to stay in school. Remember what I told you try to be good and who's picking you up today?"

"You or Tara." Stiles answered with a downward gaze.

"Good now listen to Mrs. Blake and try not to send another kid to the nurse okay." The Sheriff said as he hugged his son. Stiles kissed his cheek and made a symbol with his hand. His pinky and index fingers pointed up and he curled his other two down. He also left his thumb sticking out and extended his hand.

The Sheriff mimicked the hand gestures and touched the tip of Stiles' fingers with his own. After one more hug Stiles watched his dad leave.

"Okay lets try this again. Class welcome Stiles Stilinski. Now one by one introdues yourself starting with you Greenberg." Mrs. Blake said gesturing to a boy with shagy brown hair and pale skin.

The boy stood up and waved at Stiles, "I'm Troy Greenberg. Most call me Greenberg."

The sat down and the boy with golden curls stands up, "I'm Isaac Lahey."

"I'm Danny Mahealani." The other brown kid said just raising his hand.

"I'm Matt." Said a boy in the back.

After that Stiles was messing with his necklace. He walked to the seat next to Scott. After the rest of the kids said their names Mrs. Blake passed out a small paper book. "Okay class who can read the cover for me.

"Peter Rabbit. Miss I read this already." Stiles said getting a red crayon out of his jacket pocket and started coloring on the cover.

"Stiles have you took a reading test before?" She asked as she observed his antics.

"Nope, but I read all the small books in my last school." Stiles said getting a clear box full of crayons.

"Do you mind reading something for me?" She asked writing on her pad.

"Can I finish my coloring?" He asked looking at her, but didn't stop coloring on the page.

Scott leaned over and watched as Stiles colored in the lines without looking. Stiles looked back at his page and continued without caring what Mrs. Blake had to say. He reached over and dropped a brown crayon on Scott's desk, "Color."

The bell rang and everyone stood up, walked over to the door and stood in line. Stiles was still coloring on his page. Mrs. Blake knelt down and talked to him making eye contact. "Stiles it's lunchtime. Are you going to lunch?"

"Oookay." He said getting up and putting his red and black crayons back in his jacket pockets. He got behind the girl with olive like skin. She turned back to him and half smiled.

The walk to the lunch room was long, it was on the other side of their classroom. Once they got there they stood in line for their food and milk. After they were seated they started to eat.

"Izzy I don't want my carrots, want them?" Scott asked forking over the orange vegetable. Isaac moved his broccoli to Scott's tray before he took the carrots.

Stiles noticed the girl with long black hair was missing. He was about to ask when the bell rang and everyone was picking up their trash. They got up and made a line, Stiles falling behind learning his new routine.

"Everyone get in your class line and make sure you completely throw away your trash." Mr. Harris said as the other kids followed the instructions.

After they were all quite they were lead outside where a giant playground was built. Four slides, six swings, two Marry-Go-Rounds, a spot for hopscotch, a spot for four-square, a teather ball, a place to kick a ball and a place to play basketball.

But Stiles found the tree off in the distance near the fence. He walked all the way over their and sat at its base. He pulled his red crayon out along with a folded up paper.

He opened it and touched the red arches and strokes on the page. He traced it with his index finger and felt his eyes sting.

"Well what do we have here? The new kid is crying at a picture." Said a voice that sent a chill down Stiles' spine.

Stiles folded the paper and quickly shoved it in his pants pocket. He slipped the red crayon in his jacket pocket as he stood up. "What do you want?"

"I heard you bit my friend." The taller boy said.

"Yeah well so." Stiles said as he saw two more boys show up.

"Leave him alone Casey." Said a girls voice.

Stiles looked around the other boys and around the tree, but he couldn't find the girl. There was a rustle of leaves and Stiles looked up as the girl jumped off the branch. He staired in awe as she landed gracefully in front of him.

"Well looks like the new kid needs a girl to protect him. Lets leave him alone." Casey said as he walked away.

"Don't worry about him Stiles. He thinks he is cool because he is in third grade." The girl said. "Come on I know a fun game for everyone to play."

After she gathered up Scott, Matt, Isaac, Danny, a dark boy named Boyd and a girl named Erica they got in a circle. They fought over different games till they settled on Red Rover. Stiles was on the right side with Scott holding his left hand and Isaac holding his right. The girl was in the middle with Erica on her left and Boyd on her right.

Matt and Danny played rock, paper, siccors for Stiles team and Danny won. Danny ran over to Isaac's side while Matt ran over to Ericas'.

Twenty minutes and four games later they were lining up to go back to school. The rest of the day was a blur of learning the rules of the class and all of the rules for the activity area. He had to have a pass to the bathroom and to the library

Stiles didn't know it was almost three, till he saw Scott putting on his backpack and standing in line at the door. Everyone filed in after him and waited for Mrs. Blake' orders.

Once outside in the front everyone sat down Indian style. Everyone was talking to everyone and there was so many conventions that Stiles shut them out. He got his folder out along with a blue crayon and started drawing.

Stiles finished drawing the blue house when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up and saw Scott and the girl with black hair looking at him.

"Why do you color and draw so much?" Scott asked.

Stiles noticed that nearly all the kids are gone. The only ones left are them three and two others from another class. Mr. Harris and Mrs. Blake were looking down the streets waiting for the parents to get the last of them.

"Helps me focuse." Stiles said as he went back to drawing.

"Oh. So when is your mom coming?" Scott asked getting closer.

Before he could answer an older boy walked up to them, "Hey little pup ready to come home?" The boy had short spiked up black hair and forest green eyes.

"Derek!" The girl said getting up and hugging him. The boy looked down at Stiles and tilted his head.

Stiles held out his hand, "Stiles Stilinski."

"Derek Hale, Cora's older brother." Derek said.

"Your only in six grade." Cora said lightly punching Derek.

"Hale as in Mrs. Hale from North Beacon?" Stiles asked.

"That's our mom!" Cora said walking away.

Just then a blue car pulled up and a man was in it. Stiles noticed he looked mad. Scott tensed up as he aprproced the car. "Cya Sty." Scott said before he opened the door and got in.

A few minutes passed and a police cruiser pulled up. Tara was in the front and Stiles sighed heavily. Once he got in and buckled up Tara left the School. "So how was your first day?"

"Okay." Stiles replies as he plays with his necklace.

"So your dad said you can spend the night tonight. How does that sound?" Tara asked passing the Police Department.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Stiles asked looking up with excitement.

"How about Milkshakes and Curly Fries?" She asked right back.

"YIPPY!"


	2. Showing a Bad Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta so all mistakes are my own. Triggers for suicide so if it does affect you please skip past it. I own nothing but this plot.

It's been two months since Stiles transferred into his new life. To say he heated the transition is an understatement. Every day he demanded to go visit his old friends in North Beacon. Naturally it wouldn't be a problem for the Sheriff, but today Stiles was especially annoying.

Tara said she would be by to take him, but he just made an even bigger fit. The Sheriff tried to stay away from his liquor cabinet as best as he could, but it was hard. He didn't last long before he was pouring himself a glass of the golden amber liquid.

He took a swallow and downed it by half. Stiles came barreling into his study and knocking the glass out of his hand. It crashed to the floor and shattered all around him. Glass, ice and liquor were everywhere.

Stiles was at the other door adjacent to the one he barreled from. He looked back with surprise and then looked at his father, "I'm sor-"

"Stiles please, just-" The Sheriff was cut off by a knock at the door, "go see if Tara is here."

Stiles ran off and the Sheriff walked to the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan. He opened the cabinet and saw what he was looking for behind a red cooking apron. The words " _World's Greatest Mom_ " was right next to a blue bar-b-q apron that said " _World's Greatest Dad_ " on it.

Claudia got him it on his last birthday. She said Stiles picked it out and that he never let it go till they checked out. He smiled fondly at it and let his fingers drag across both of men.

He was dragged out of his memories by Stiles hugging his leg and telling him good-bye. The Sheriff looked up and saw Tara standing in the doorway looking at him. She walked over and gave him a hug before picking up Stiles and telling him good-bye as well.

Once the front door closed Sheriff retrieved the broom, dustpan and mop. It took him a while, but his office was clean once again.

He sat back down and took out his nine millimeter pistol, unloaded it and took it apart. He started to clean the gun piece by piece making sure it was spotless.

After cleaning it he reconstructed it to its former glory. He loaded it back up and poured himself another glass of Jack. He swallowed down four glasses before he made up his mind. After finishing off his fifth one he sat back and picked up the gun.

He held it to his right temple and closed his eyes. He felt the triggers resistance but it was nothing. Soon he would be reunited with his wife. Yeah Stiles will be sad, but Tara would take care of him. After all she was in his will as guardian for Stiles.

As he took a deep breath and let tears roll down his cheeks. He felt someone grab his hand and point it up as he fired. The Sheriff opened his eyes to see Talia Hale holding his hand up. She took the gun and placed it in her purse.

"What the hell are you thinking?! How selfish of you to do that! Don't you think before you do anything?" She asked and slapped him across the face.

"I can do this anymore. I can't pretend to live while she rots six feet under!" He yelled and curled away from her.

"You can't leave that boy. He only has you now. He only has you and you would have left him. I'm sorry I haven't been around yet, but I promised Claudia I would look out for you two." Talia said helping him up and started walking to the stairs.

"Where are-"

"I'm going to sober you up. Then you're going to drink a lot of poweraid and eat some food. Afterwards we are going to get you cleaned up and the both of you are going to join my family for dinner. Am I clear?" She asked as she sat him down next to the toilet.

She pulled out a small brown bottle and passed it too him, "Do I make myself clear Jonathan?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Good now drink up. You're in for a rough ride." She said pressing the now open bottle to his lips. She forced him to take the whole thing. "This is Ipcat. It will flush out your system. Now I'm going to make a few calls. Don't leave this room."

He just nodded and she walked out. Soon he felt his stomach heaved and he put his head in the toilet. For what seemed like forever he was throwing up. Once in a while he felt Talia rub his back to comfort him. Unfortunately it only made him throw up more.

Finally after his last throw up session, the last two being nothing but stomach acid, he pulled away from the toilet. "I never want to be this close to my toilet again." He stated after he sipped on the blue poweraid.

"Good now come down I got some food cooked and my brother will be here shortly to take over while I get dinner prepped."

"Dinner? It's still the morning." He said while he followed her.

"Oh honey it's nearly five already."

There was a knock on the door as they made it downstairs. Talia opened it to show a very handsome young man standing in the doorway.

"Jonathan this is my little brother Peter. Peter takes care of him while I get Dinner ready." Talia said squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Now go because I'm starving and could eat a whole cow if I had too." Peter said as he walked passed Talia.

"Be nice and I will know if you do more damage than help." Talia said walking out and closing the door behind her.

"So shall we get started?" Peter asked with a sinister smirk.

_**Xxxxx** _

To say Peter was rough was an understatement. After making sure he didn't smell of barf and alcohol he shaven him and then dressed him. He felt a little violated, but not enough to say anything about it.

"Your son is coming with my nephew Derek and his sister Cora." Peter said taking a back road that Jonathan never knew.

"What about Tara?" Jonathan asked looking shocked.

"Ah yes she's on a date later tonight and needed extra time to get ready. She left a message while you were taking a bath. Derek and Cora just showed up so it's all good." Peter said taking the sharp turn to the right.

When they finally got there Stiles was getting chased by two girls and a boy. Jonathan got out and Stiles ran straight for him. Jon bent down and picked him up, "Hey how was your day?"

"Awesome! First Tara was with us and then she left when Cora showed up." Stiles said out of breath. He leaned in and whispered, "With her cute brother Der." Jon looked over to see a pre-teen blushing really hard. "But I think Scott's cuter." At this Derek scowled.

A little Mexican boy stopped running and looked at Jon. Jon let Stiles down and Stiles tackled Scott, after that the other two girls piled on top. A little girl was sitting on top with her hands in the air. She said, "I'm Alpha Cora and this is my Pack!"

"Cora stop playing with your pack and bring them in for dinner." Talia said as she went outside.

"Okay come on Stiles, Scott, Der and Erica time for food." After she said that all the kids howled like little wolf pups. Even the scowling Derek.

Dinner was great stakes with mashed garlic potatoes, red wine soaked mushrooms (for the adults only) and four bourbon grilled shrimp. All of this was served with a glass of red wine for the adults and tea for the kids.

After everything was clean and put away, the Hale's lead them to the living room when they watched Beauty and the Beast upon the kids' request. Halfway through it both Stiles and Scott climbed on Jon's lap. By the end of it they were both passed out clinging to one another.

Talia took out a camera and snapped a shot of them together. Afterwards Jon tried to take the kids home, but Talia had approval from Scott and Erica's mothers for them to spend a night, but only if Sheriff Stilinski stays as well.

So he curried both boys to the guest bedroom and tucked them in. They instantly curled around one another and left no room in between themselves.

Jon walked back downstairs and was shown the bed that was blown up in the living room.

Halfway through the night Jon woke with a fit of nightmares. He kept seeing Claudia dead on the bed and Stiles crying his heart out. He got up to get some water when he walked into Peter. "Rough night?"

"Yeah." Jon answered as he walked around the kitchen.

"Top left cabinet and tea is almost done." Peter said as he watched Jon.

"Thanks." Was all Jon said. After a while Jon drank a cup of tea and walked back into bed. He fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning he woke up to him cuddling Peter. Peter was watching him and then closed his eyes. If the boy didn't react then he wouldn't. It was simple as that. No need to complicate an already complicated life.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured a show from sheriff's pov would be fun. As for the Peter parts I just want to see how this all plays out. Don't hate me. Blessed Be Reader.


	3. Paying Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, but the plot

It started a week ago and everyone noticed. No one would ask why because last time Stiles yelled and said mean words. Stiles made the girl cry more when she mentioned her mother. It seemed the only two he wouldn't lash at was Scott and Cora.

Now its Friday and Stiles ran out the class crying. His diagram left with drawings instead of words. Mrs. Blake told the class to continue working on there family trees. Scott watched as Mrs. Blake closed the door.

Jackson walked over to Stiles' desk and picked up his paper. "Maybe he's mad because he draw."

"Shut up Jackson you know nothing." Cora said.

"You shut up Hale. He can't draw see." Jackson said shoving the paper in the air so everyone can see.

The paper was like everyone elses. It was tree four boxes at the top and each pair had a line that connected to a single box. Right below the four boxes were two more. Them two connected to the last box at he bottom. At the top, two for the boxes had an old man and the other two had an old woman. The middle two had a young man over one and a young woman over the other. The bottom had a child.

Scott looked down at his paper: The words Gramps and Grams were in the boxes of the top four, mom and dad were written in the next two and me was written in the bottom box. He was half way coloring the tree red. He got bored of all the trees being different colors of brown and red reminded him of Stiles.

Stiles' paper was different because it had pictures instead of words. The four on top and the one with the young woman had the same picture. Where Scott put _"Dad"_ Stiles had drawn a gold star. The points had little balls on them and in brown the word _"Sheriff"_ was cribbeled.

Where Scott had put down _"Me"_ , Stiles had drawen what looked like a flower that had four red petals on the grown and one falling to the ground. The flower had only two petals left and they were on opposite ends of the flower. The word _"Me"_ was scribbled on the center of the flower in blue.

The five remaining boxes had what looked like people drawen in bage with gray like wings on either side. A gold hoop was above each head and the word _"Angel"_ was scribbled at the feet of each one. Wet spots were all over the page.

But what got Scott was where he put _"Mom"_ , Stiles had put _"I miss you mommy and I love you."_

Scott understood now and got really angry with Jackson. He got up and snached the paper away, "Leave him alone butt head!" Scott had learned that from Stiles, but his mom got mad when he used it on her.

"Or what McCall?" Jackson asked with a teasing tone.

Scott didn't say anything he just pulled his fist back Derek showed him and punch Jackson on the cheek. Jackson stumbled back and fell over the desk chair. He landed on his butt hard and the chair smacked him on top of his head.

Jackson stayed quite and his hands pressed down on his head. His lips quivered and his eyes got all red and watery. He rocked back and forth trying to hold in his pain. Danny rushed to Jackson and pulled him in a tight embrace.

Jackson tucked his head under Danny's jaw and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck. Danny rubbed his back with one hand and the other rubbed the top of his head. Jackson started to wail into his friend's neck. Danny rocked him making shushing noises.

Mrs. Blake walked back in with a red eyed Stiles, "What happened now Jackson? Stiles did you pull another prank?"

"No Mrs. It was between them two bone heads." Cora said pointing to Scott and Jackson. "Jackson was being mean to Stiles and Scott punched him and he fell down. The chair attaked him and Danny held him. Then you walked in...is it lunchtime yet?"

"Class sit and wait for Mr. Harris-" Mrs. Blake was cut off by the classes groans, "to take you to lunch. Jackson lets go to the nurse and Scott lets go to the principle." She said steamrolling over there combined voices.

Scott hung his head and scuffed his foot on the ground as he walked up to Mrs. Blake. Once he got close enough Stiles pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Scott looked up with puppy eyes and a cheesy smile on his face.

Stiles walked to his desk and put his chair back up right. Isaac and Cora were looking at his paper and handed it back. "Why did you draw this instead of writing words?" Isaac asked all wide eyed.

"My dad is the Sheriff silly and my mom told me I was her flower." Stiles said avoiding the obvious.

"But why does everyone have that on it?" Matt asked pointing at the Angels.

"Because my mommy and grandparents are flying around playing in the clouds wating down on me. That's what Tara told me." Stiles said holding back a fresh wave for sorrow.

"But what do-"

"It means his mother died and is never coming back." Mr. Harris said cutting off the other student.

Stiles froze at the statement. Everything seemed to slow down and voices became distant for Stiles. He tried to move, but he felt held down. He could feel himself fall down and he tried to breath. He blinked and when he opened them again Mr. Harris was above him. Mr. Harris started to shake Stiles and that made it worse.

Stiles heard his heartbeat loudly in his ears. He blinked again and when he opened it Mrs. Blake was there. Stiles could see her talking and he tried to focus on her words. Her voice was far away, but it was getting louder.

The words of Tara echoes around him, _"Deep breath Sty. In one, two, three. Out one, two, three. Come on Stiles focuses on my voice and follow the command."_

Stiles closed his eyes and followed Tara's directions. Soon Stiles started to feel himself take deep long breaths and then deep long exhale of breaths. He opened his eyes and say Mrs. Blake staring at him, "You okay now Stiles?"

Stiles nodded and kept breathing slowly. Once he felt better he got up slowly. He noticed everyone was gone. "They left with Mr. Harris to lunch. Do you want me to call you dad?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Tara." Stiles whispered.

_**Xxxxx** _

Stiles looked out the window as the rain continued to fall. Mrs. Hale just pulled up and walked the little pack to the door. She knocked and his father answered the door. He heard lots of foot steps running up the stairs and down the hall.

Scott was the first one to burst into the room and didn't stop till Stiles was in his arms. Soon Cora was latched on his right and Isaac on his left. Stiles let himself be held as he cried onto Scott's shoulder.

_**Xxxxx** _

Stiles held his father's hand in his left as his right was held by Scott. Mrs. Hale took Isaac home before his dad too them to see his mom. His dad let go of his hand and feel to his knees. Stiles could bearly hear the soft sobs his father let out.

Scott pulled him close and rubbed his back. Stiles feel limp in Scott's embrace. Mrs. McCall placed a rose over the grave and payed her respects while Mr. McCall watched from afar. It started to rain and Stiles saw his father stand up and with Melissa's help they ushered the kids back to the car.

_**Xxxxx** _

Stiles laied awake as Scott softly snored on his chest. He felt safe when Scott held him and Stiles was okay with that. Scott begged to spend the night and his parents let him after Stiles wouldn't stop crying. Now Stiles feels numb, well as numb as one could get with a boy laying on top and drooling on you.

Last thing Stiles remembered before passing out was feeling Scott squeeze him a tad bit harded. Stiles knew he would be okay. Maybe not tomorrow or the month after, but one day. Just like his mother told him he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry this took soo long. But we have one...maybe two more chapters and this would be over.
> 
> No Beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I already have an idea on what i want to put for the next chapter, but if you want, leave a comment and tell me what you thing should be the next chaper. 
> 
> As always be safe and thank you for reading, Blessed Be Reader.


	4. Fizzle or a Bang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way longer then I had expected. I really have no concept of time on this fic, so bear with me on this one please. Other than that please just remember this has no Beta, so all mistakes are my own. I own nothing, but the plot.

"Remember kids, tomorrow bring one gift for your special someone and whatever you signed up for.” Mrs. Blake said as the kids got their backpacks on and lined up.

“Scott who is your Valentine?” Stiles asked as he got behind Scott.

“He can’t tell you silly, what’s the point of Secret Cupid if we tell who we are giving ‘em to?” Cora said walking ahead of him and winking at Scott.  Stiles felt his face heat up and he couldn’t look up to see what Scott did back. He blocked everything out as the line started to move up. He really wanted to go home and work on his gift. He didn’t hear Scott or Cora say good-bye.

The ride home Stiles did nothing but look out the window and hum a song he learned from a movie. “What are you humming son?” Jonathan asked.

_ “Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses rush through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories.” _ Stiles sang out instead of saying the name of the song.

Jonathan drove in silence listening to his son sing and hum to the song his mother loved. Once he finished the song, they both had tears running down slowly. “That…that was good son. Why are you singing it?”

“I want…I want to sing as my present, but I don’t know the right song. So I figured the song would help, but now I have no idea.” Stiles said as they got out of the car.

“Well I’m sure you will win her heart son.” Jon said as he looked at his son. What he didn’t expect was his son to look down with a painful expression upon his face. “O-or his heart. Either one is fine honestly, hey buddy look at me.”

Stiles looked up slowly at his dad. He knows his dad wanted him to be normal, like they guys on TV. "I don't care if you like a boy okay. If you do then he is one lucky guy, don't let anyone tell you different okay."

Stiles nodded and held on to his dad in a tight embrace.

**_ Xxxxx _ **

"Okay class do you want to do this now or after the party?" Mrs. Blake asked as she looked at all the egared and shy faces.

"NOW!" All of them replied in unison.

"Okay, but remember a gift is something from the heart. So no matter what you get just remember, you have got a piece of that person's heart." She said as she looked down at her list. "Okay so let’s start with Matt. Why don't you come up here and tell us who will be the one who has your arrow."

Matt slowly walked up to the front of the room. He scuffed the carpet with his shoes as he stood there looking down. "S-so I really couldn't decide who I wanted to give a gift to because I-I like two people. So here's to you Danny and Jackson."

Matt walked up to the two boys and placed a silver box on Danny's desk and a gold one on Jackson's. He ran to his desk and laid his head down on his desk. Stiles watched as Danny opened his gift and smiled at the small stuffed wolf. Jackson on the other hand had a small stuffed snake.

"Thank you Matt." Danny said as he got up and gave Matt a hug. Matt was shocked at the jester and rubbed his head while blushing.

"Yeah thanks Matt." Jackson said not getting up.

"Well that was surprising, who’s next? How about....you Cora?" Mrs. Blake asked as Danny sat down.

"Umm okay." She walked up to Stiles and gave him a kiss on the cheek and placed a small black box on his desk.

Stiles was shocked that Cora picked him. He thought for sure it was Scott she liked. He opened the box and saw a small spiral with a odd puzzle like piece at the end. He pulled it out and put it around his neck, "Thank you Cora." He said while getting up and giving her a tight hug.

"Umm like Matt, I got two." Cora said and gave Scott a similar box. Just like Stiles he got a spiral with a odd puzzle piece at the end. She pulled her own necklace out and held it close to Scott's. The ends connected, but wasn't whole.

She gestured to Stiles and he came close. She grabbed his necklace and held it close to the conjoined ones. It snapped into place and made a whole shape. "It’s a triple spiral and it has many meanings." She said as she pulled hers away and it broke into three pieces.

"Awe that's so cool!" Greenburg said as he got close. That’s when they noticed that most of the class was trying to see what Cora got them.

After that, everyone came and gone. Scott, Cora, Jackson, Danny and Isaac got most gifts out of the whole class. "Okay now we have two left. So who is going first, Scott or Stiles?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Is it okay if I go first?" Scott asked looking at Stiles. Stiles just nodded and watch Scott get up and take out a red box. He placed it on Stiles' desk and sat back down.

Stiles looked at it and opened it up in a rush; he looked inside and took a sharp intake of breath. He pulled out a red hoodie and slipped it on. It felt all warm and had a not in the pockets. It read, "Bee my Valentine."

"Of course I will." Stiles said as he hugged Scott.

"Okay Stiles your last." Mrs. Blake said.

Stiles looked at the ground and walked to the front of the class. "Okay I also got two gifts. So I'm going to give the second one first. This is to my Valentine." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_ "There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. _

_ And now he's dear and so unsureI wonder why I didn't see it there before. _

_ He glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw. _

_ No, it can't be I'll just ignore, but then he's never looked at me that way before. _

_ New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be. _

_ True that he's not Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see." _

Stiles took a breath and opened his eyes. He couldn't remember when he closed them. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and he looked at Scott. "Umm that's not the whole song I kind of forgot the rest. But the song was to Scott."

Everyone clapped and Scott ran up to him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "That was beautiful. Thanks Stiles."

Stiles blushed at the kiss and was speechless at what Scott did. He watched Scott run back to his seat and everyone looked at Stiles again. "Sweetie your second gift." Mrs. Blake reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot about that for a moment. Okay this is to all my friends." Again he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

_ "Dancing bears, Painted wings. Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December. _

_ Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory." _

Stiles got lost in the song and moved to the beat that only he could hear. As he ended the song he felt people holding him. He opens his eyes and sees Scott, Cora, Isaac, Matt, Danny and Jackson hugging him. Except Jackson looked almost pained doing it.

"That was beautiful Stiles. Who taught you those songs?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"My mom, she loves Anastasia." He paused for a moment and took a ragged breath, "Loved."

_** Xxxxx ** _

Later on after everything they went outside to play. Scott was holding Stiles hand while they sat under the tree. Cora joined them soon after and sat on Stiles' other side with her head on Stiles' shoulder. Scott rubbed his hand with his thumb as Jackson, Danny and Matt came up.

They sat in front of the trio and laid down with Danny in the middle, Jackson tucked under his right arm and Matt on his left with his head on Danny's stomach. Isaac came last and looked at everyone. Scott could see how it affected him so he patted his lap.

Isaac smiled with a blush and ran to Scott. He laid down on his back with his head pillowed on Scott's lap. Stiles ran his hand through Isaac's curls and scratched his scalp. They spent all of their play time like this.

Mrs. Blake walked up to the group and only Stiles was awake. He smiled as she approached, "It’s almost time to go back inside kids." She said with a smile.

"Mkay Mrs. Blake." Stiles said and he woke up Isaac and Scott. Cora woke up when Mrs. Blake started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this was a short chapter and all, but I felt like this is a good place to stop. The song Stiles sang twice was "Once Upon A December" and it’s from the movie 'Anastasia'. I felt that the song would reflect his feelings in a way that we haven't quite seen before. The other song was "Something There That Wasn't There Before" from the movie 'Beauty and the Beast'.
> 
> Only difference from the movie and the one Stiles sang was instead of 'She' he sang 'He'. So let me know what you think, I'm off to try and write the last chapter. If I don't post before thanksgiving let me say, HAPPY THANKSGIVING MY WONDERFUL READERS! Sorry 0809M that this took forever to get here. Anyways Blessed Be and see y'all soon.


	5. Things we do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So we come to an end. I hope that by the end you will love my little surprise. Remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are my own. I own nothing, but the plot. Enjoy my dear readers.

"Well It is the night of the Lunar Eclipse, what are you doing tonight?” Jonathan asked as he walked around the kitchen. Stiles was eating some Coco-Puffs at the table while Jonathan poured him some OJ. “Well I guess I could call the McCall’s and see what they are doing.”

“What? Oh well it’s not like the Super Moon happens during the Eclipse every year.” Jonathan sarcastically said on the phone. “Okay well see you after. Bye.”

“So can Scott come over?” Stiles asked over his glass of OJ.

“No buddy. How about we take a trip okay? Maybe we could go to the beach or the Museum?” Jonathan asked.

“MUSEUM!” Stiles yelled jumping up and down on his feet.

“Well then better get dressed.” Jonathan said with a smile.

**_Xxxxx_ **

“It was later on that day we found out about the fire. It was the worse day of my life. I lost yet another friend, someone who I could have loved.” Stiles said looking down at his hands.

“Loved? What about Scott?” Ms. Morell asked as she looked up at him.

“Well isn’t it obvious? I love him, but I think, no I know I love her too. Scott doesn’t mind and Derek is okay with it. Well not at first, but after Deucalion and the Kitsune he kind of started to trust Scott and I.” Stiles said looking at the clock.

“I know Stiles, but you still got ten minutes left. Now tell me how far along is she?"

"Oh you know almost eight. But she should be ready around our return."

"Do you know-"

"No and that's the best part. We agreed to hold off on knowing anything. Cora knows what gender it is, but won't tell." Stiles said practically vibrating in his seat.

"Well this is your last session with me, which means your free to leave the states and what not. But let me remind you, fuck up again and you get Deaton." Ms. Morell said with a smile.

"Well I was wondering...could....ya know...if it’s possible..."

"Yes Stiles. Just call when you think you need me and can't find someone close to you okay." She says getting up. Stiles stands and hugs her.

"Thank you Morell it means a lot." He said as he pulled away.

_**Xxxxx** _

"Hey son you ready?" Jonathan asked knocking on the door.

"I'm kind of freaking out. What if, minds are changed mid-sentence and I'm left standing alone?" Stiles panicked while trying to fix the bow.

"Stop that. We both know that won't happen. You’re twenty-five and you got a life time of love coming your way." Jonathan said while turning his son and fixed the bow.

"But what if-"

"I said enough! No more second guessing, no more 'What If's' or any of that crap okay. They love you and we all support you." Jon said stepping back to get a good look. Stiles crushed into his father’s chest and held him tight.

Jon rested his head on top of Stiles' head and gave it a kiss. "Well if it isn't me sexy man and adorable step-son, it’s almost time we need to get into place."

Stiles groans at the voice. He still can't believe his dad got remarried. But what truly blew his mind was-

"Come on Mr. Stilinski-Hale we need to get our young man there." The man said.

"You heard him Stiles we need to go. You know how he gets with the time tables of the event. Peter lead the way okay babe." Jon said as he lead his son out the room.

"Fine dad I don't want to upset MOM." Stiles said with a wink to his father. Peter did a full body shiver at the title he was called.

"I think you broke him son."

"Nah he is a Hale. If anything he is plotting how to get me back. But a hug good luck is not out of the question." Stiles said holding his arms open for the man. Peter didn't say anything, but pull into the hug. All Hales have one thing in common, they all love hugs.

**_Xxxxx_ **

"Chill bro she's not going to run. She would be pissed if she ruined the dress, you know Lydia would claw her up." Isaac said standing next Stiles.

"Yeah well I want the one who invited the L.A. Pack or the Organ Pack. Thou I do love how this is one step to harmonizing the coast packs." Scott said on the other side of Stiles.

The music starts playing and the doors open. Lydia and Allison come out first spreading rose petals everywhere as they cross the aisle. Cora comes out next being led by both Hale men on either side. Once they make it to the altar Deaton coughs to get Stiles' attention because he kept looking at how Cora looks in her dress.

"We are gathered here today to unite Cora Hale, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski in holy matrimony. I was told to skip all the boring stuff due to people passing out. So do you Cora, take Stiles and Scott as your Husbands through sickness and health. For richer or for poor till death do you part?"

"Yes. Yes to both." She said as they slipped a ring each on her finger. The rings clicked together and made a solid band. She smiled and looked at both man in her life.

Deaton did both Stiles and Scott next and both said yes. Like Cora, their rings combined to make one solid band. "Now with the power invested in me-"

"Umm the ropes remember?" Lydia said as low as possible.

"Ah right, Morell would you do the honor?" Deaton asked as his sister pulled out tree links of red rope.

All three held their hands together pointing down. Morell started binding Cora and Stiles first, as she finished tying the knot she finished her prayer. She then proceeded to Cora and Scott, again at the finishing of the knot she ended her prayer.

She started on Scott and Stiles and the rope started moving on its own. The two previous knots started to reform and one end locked the hands together. The other end moved in the middle and started to tie itself. Scott and Stiles' knot did the same and interlocked with the floating know.

The three knots individual knots made a Knotted Heart in the middle. Morell and Deaton both said, "Blessed Be."

"You may now kiss...each other." Deaton said with a smile.

Upon the odd angle three way kiss, they felt a pulling and warmth move within them. Stiles could feel Scott and Cora like never before. It felt like they moved into his soul and he was okay with that.

Everyone clapped and both Alphas congratulated Scott first then Cora and Stiles.

**_Xxxxx_ **

The party was fun. Derek helped both Stiles and Scott learn how to dance  for the Bride and Grooms dance. It was a miracle they pulled it off, but it was Derek's schooling that helped out mostly. Afterwards Isaac and Derek joined in followed by Jon and Peter. Jackson and Lydia joined along with Danny and Ethan.

After four songs and cake cutting Stiles sat down looking at Danny and Ethan dance with their son Matt in between them. Stiles was shocked at first when he was born and even more so when Danny called him Matt.

The mother was part of the Organ Pack and played an active role in Matt's life. She once told Cora and Stiles that their Emissary was the one that got the boys sperm, mixed it and inserted it into her. She thought Cora was like her, being a surrogate to the baby.

So glad that his pack is growing. Melissa and her new husband, Mr. Argent, joined Danny and his family towards the end of the song.

**_Xxxxx_ **

"FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOU TWO DID THIS TO ME!" Cora yelled at Stiles and Scott.

Stiles was glad to hold onto the camera. She crushed Scott's hand three times already...nope make that four times now. "You’re almost done love. I can see it crowning." Stiles said moving the camera lower.

"THEN YOU PUSH THE NEXT ONE OUT YOUR ASS, YOU SKINNY LITTLE SHIT!" Cora roared the end of it as the baby entered the world.

Stiles paled at the thought of pushing one of them let alone...whoa wait, "Two?" Stiles felt odd at the news.

"SUR-FUCKING-PRISE STY! OH FUCK I FEEL THE OTHER!" Cora said as the first baby started crying. Melissa cleaned and wrapped the baby in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy. Congratulations Stiles and Scott, you got a baby boy."

The windows to the room and door shattered at Cora's second roar. Some of the machines cracked and others started to smoke. The lights flickered and a baby's cry echoed down the halls. "It’s a girl." Melissa said cleaning the baby. "Boys want to cut the cords?"

_**Xxxxx** _

"What are their names?" Isaac asked as Derek held his hand, looking into the nursery.

"Well the boy is James Haleinski-McCall." Scott said proudly. It was like the baby knew his name because he lifted his tiny fist and moved his head side to side.

"The girl hasn't been named yet." Stiles said looking down.

"Why?" Derek asked looking at Stiles.

"I was wondering if I could name her either after your mother or sister. If that is okay?" Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes.

Derek looked pained and then turned to the baby. She started to fuss, but stopped when her brother cried out. He turned back to Stiles with tears in his eyes and nodded. Stiles placed a hand on his bicep and rubbed it softly, "Thank you Der."

"So what's her name?" Isaac asked as he hugged Derek's side.

"Talia McHale-Stilinski." Stiles said with a fond smile.

"Thank you." Derek whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I surprise you guys? I really hope you like the ending. So to go over something’s: 1) The last four chapters were Stiles' rendition of how he met Scott and Cora. 2) They are in a three way marriage. 3) The part of tying the knot is a Celtic Custom that I plan on doing at my own wedding someday. 4) The baby names were something that popped up in my head so don't judge me!
> 
> This was fun to write and I hope your birthday was awesome 0809M. Love you brother and may your wishes come true. As for everyone else Blessed Be and thank you for sticking around for this ending, May the Goddess of Creation Bless you all.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY 0809M! Love ya and hope your wish this year comes true bro.
> 
> No Beta, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I own nothing but this plot.
> 
> Blessed Be.


End file.
